Missing
by R5isamazing
Summary: 2 months since the wizard world was abandoned. Now all the former wizards have diffrent apperences. Hermoine is utterly alone, or is she? PRE-WAR... Dramoine. OOC
1. Introducing

**Hey guys this is NOT a one-shot! :) its all based on a dream i had last night... :) Enjoy! AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING HP!**

**This is kinda sorta like Hunger by Michael Grant. (Dont own it either.) I only own the plot of the story and a couple characters that I made up. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hermione POV (she is 18 BTW)**

Its been 2 months since our wands stopped working, since we were forced to leave the wizard world. And live amongst muggles.

food is not low but people don't go stuffing themselves every night. As soon as we were kicked out of our world they changed all of our appearances to look "normal"

I have as of right now replaced my bushy brown hair with a light blond, my eyes originally brown now green. People might call me pretty. But I miss my bushy hair and brown eyes.

Ron and Harry are somewhere. I have nobody. no Ginny, no Weaslys. I am alone.

As I walk down a crowded hallway people are sick, coughing and sneezing I make sure to put my neck of my coat around my nose and mouth. So many people sick, i hope not to be one of them.

I am currently heading to work I work at a famous clothing line. Yes Hermione Granger working at a clothing line.

I found some muggle friends actually Molly (brown-haired, pretty blue eyes, bookworm, helpless romantic, 18 ),

Todd (bright blond, hazel eyes, 14, has a twin beck),

Beck (Milk chocolate hair, hazel eyes, 14, twin of Todd.),

Rachel (bright red hair, green eyes, artistic, 15, older sister to Todd

& finally Evan (18, perfect mix between blond and brown, grey eyes, stubborn, ***IS REALLY DRACO MALFOY***)

The thing about these unlikely group of friends is that they are all run aways. they are out adventuring by them selves, as a make shift family. they have a house that they all lie in, it's a 4 bedroom cottage in london. (Todd & Beck share a room, Molly and Rachel, but since Evan and Hermoine are the oldest they get separate rooms all to them selves.)

Everyone has a job to pay for mortgage, food, clothes, etc. I am working on finding someone ANYONE even that good for nothing MALFOY! I need someone!

* * *

**I'll upload more later! R&R And if it was not clear everyone is a mortal except Hermione and Evan. ****_EVAN = DRACO MALFOY _****but they both don't know it. ok BYE! review if you have any questions! Sorry if any spelling or sentence fragments!**  
**~R5isamazing**


	2. Crush?

**Hey guys! Another chapter! DONT OWN ANYTHING Enjoy :)**

* * *

While I was remembering my friends I didn't watch while I was going and accidentally ran into Berry, the old and mean grocery owner, he started yelling at me fluently in French. I replied with a _Je suis désolé _**(A/N Means I'm sorry)** and I was on my way. I had time to spare before work so I walked on the crowded pier. It was my least favorite place to go. Actually it wouldn't even be in my top 100, it is still worse then the nearest dumpster. Especially since people were trying to find some scraps. See ? told you food is scarce. The pier is truly disgusting. It is 20 ft. wide and over 200 ft. length. And its jam packed with beggars, pick pockets, and wild children. So i take my purse and hide it under my long coat. The only reason I even try on it is that on the other side is NSRW. National Science Reform Warehouse. (A/N just made that up !) also the library. I get there safely, missing some screaming kids and beggars but I run into a smaller red-head. ''Rachel calm down your gonna run over someone. '' Oh hey 'Mione sorry but some kid grabbed on my leg and I was heading downtown to the Complex. The complex is a fashion mall with 20 floors with nothing but stuck up snotty girls in the top fashion clothes and men wearing the same. So we talk and I realize i'm late. So i excuse myself and run into the store. My boss Yea looks at me with a sweet smile. And i got to work.

* * *

When I'm done to get home I have to be extra careful because one wrong turn and I end up south when north is my direction. Underground is where everyone goes, I ride 3 stops then switch stations and ride for 2 more. And walk 3 blocks to our home sweet home.

* * *

The moment the door opens I am swarmed. Beck and Todd can be pretty scary when food is involved. So I hand over my package and return to the living room. Everyone looks worn out,like always, after a long day. We have 3 love seats, The coaches are called it ! its not for people in love gosh ! So the only seat open was next to Evan. Only Molly and Rachel know about my crush on him. Yes i do. I mean how could you not ? With his tall hight, pretty eyes, But i keep wanting to run my fingers through his hair. I mean yes he IS attractive but his personality is what excites me. Its always a mystery, he is also as sweet as can be. At times. ANYWAY... Then I walked over to him, sat, and got comfortable and we watched a movie, the movie was the Hunger Games **(A/N I Do Not Own ! )** I didn't even realize how tired I was until the familiar beat of a heart lured me to sleep...

But that's when the nightmares begin...

* * *

**HA cliff hanger. Sorry it got boring at 1st. Ok R&R**

**THX**

**~R5isamazing**


	3. Wait-WHAT!

**hey guys! sorry i didn't update during Spring Break! Please don't hurt me! Ive been busy... but since I havent updated for a while... and I was like WHY NOT?! so here you go! Enjoy! :) its gonna be a quick one! sorry in advanced!**

**What happened Last... **_Then I walked over to him, sat, and got comfortable and we watched a movie, the movie was the Hunger Games (A/N I Do Not Own ! ) I didn't even realize how tired I was until the familiar beat of a heart lured me to sleep..._

_But that's when the nightmares begin..._

* * *

Hermione POV

Every night a new "dream" apperences. I saw "dream" because it's either a glimpse or the future, present, or past.

seeing past is rare for me. it's mostly the others. So that's why I was feeling confused well that was the TOP reason.

My others where:

1. There were two characters total (I could hear muffled notices besides mine)

2. It seemed that both of us were wearing some black bag of some sort on our heads.

3. Our hands and ankles were blinded to the heavy wooden chair. rather tightly actually.

I started beginning to use my senses the best of my ability. It smelled musty-wait that was the bag. Dang! well that wont help. I can only feel the rough wood. and a warm object feels like a hand-A HAND?! as I try to yank my hand away from the mysterious being the other fingers grip mine as an anchor to both of us saying that we weren't alone. who ever that was I was thankful.

I could hear rigid breathing coming from both me and the mystery person to my right. And a clicking noise like foot steps coming closer.

suddenly the bag was wrenched from my face and head. The light was blazing. It hurt so much i had to look away, I looked right curious who I would be escaping with... Malfoy?! My eyes whipped around so fast my brown hair stung my cheeks... brown? why is it suddenly brown again? So many questions unanswered.

And while that time I was thinking, I forgot about my captor. and my captor was...

"PROFESSOR SNAPE?!"

* * *

**And guys before you review talking about what is about to happen This story is PRE-WAR ok?! ill put it in the description box.. kay? **

**sorry the spelling and or grammar! **

**THX. R&R**

**~R5isamazing**


	4. In love with my bully

**ok guys sorry for not updating. I was on Vaca! i was on a cruize... hmmm gives me ideas... anyway with out further delay... Missing Chapter 4!**

**Hermoine POV**

There was a vile looking Professor Severus Snape. He looked the exact same since I last saw him. exept as soon as i yelled he clamped a hand over my mouth it tasted like dog crap to tell you. Not like I go around sniffing dog crap, just when I was with Ginny by the park tha'ts what she said it smelled like. Professor must have not known me well enough, I sighed and bit down on his unruly smelling hand. he yelped, suprised by my actions.

"Shh! You do not wish to wake the Dark lord right?" His voice almost showed the crack of fear.

"What am I doing here with HER?!" A certin blond said with voice disbeliving.

"Be quiet! as I previously stated the Dark Lord is RIGHT THROUGH THOSE DOORS!" Snape said in a rush.

"Professor, What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Ok, I will only be able to contact you a couple of times. You both fell asleep, you are dreaming. But it is no dream. I made a very complex potion so that I can summon your soals to transport you here. Your bodys are safe whever you left them. understand?" He said.

"Sir, why are we here?" I asked politely.

"Well you were the only two close enough to each other to create a plan and save us all." he replied.

"You expect ME to work with HER?" Malfoy said.

Snape walked over to Malfoy and whispered to him. I don't know what he said, but Malfoy blushed. While he was distracted I took a good look at him. If he wasn't a arrogant prick I would have considered him one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. His strong jaw line was attractive. His hair was no longer slicked. He looked normal, more natural looking. I was impressed. I didn't know I was starring until he caught my eye and had a bizarre look on his face.

Have you ever felt like you shouldn't be doing something but the risk is worth it?

Well that's how I feel. There is a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach, and I knew it was true.

I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and My greatest enemy.

I was in love with my bully.

And the world didn't explode. Hm. Interesting.

**I knew I can't leave with this so I'm going to upload the other chapter. :) AND ******Special thanks to my good friend Kimberly! I kinda took the idea, see she wrote a whole poem about that. ANYWAY BIG THANKS! and Kim if you read this Thank you so much! and I miss you! **********


	5. I Brought you here

**Continued….**

**Still Hermione POV**

When Draco (yes since I like him I will call him Draco) *sigh his name* And Snape come over to me they unhook all my bines. Didn't Draco have them on as well? He must sense the confusion on my face because he pulls out a small pocket knife. OH! That makes sense!

"Ok, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please touch my cloak. It will transport you back to your respected bodies, please try to create a plan, I will contact both of you momentarily to check on your progress."

"Ok" we both said together, I blushed. Before anyone could see it I was send flying into my body at top speed.

We I immediately sat up and saw Evan do the same.

We looked at each other, curled up with each other, surrounded by the gang watching us with curious eyes. We both turn slowly and look at each other.

The most surprising thing happened

Evan's brown-ish blond hair dripped-literally- and when all of it dripped off it was platinum blond. Same went for his body.

I was soon covered in the same substance. I barely noticed everyone else.

Soon I am sitting next to –cuddled up to- the one and only Draco Malfoy.

We jump away from each other with fright.

"Malfoy?" I ask.

"Granger?" he replied with the same curious tone.

He lightly touches my face.

"Gr-Hermoine?" he asked.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Were you Evan the whole time?"

"Yes. And I knew you were you." He replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me? And how did you know? I questioned.

"Because I was the one who brought you here." He said confidently.

**Ok ANOTHER cliff hanger. :) I like them. So about a week ago I bought the Fanfiction PRO app. at first it didn't work, then I guess I entered the wrong password because when I changed, it worked! WOO!**


	6. I love you

**Next Chapter! Warning a bit of fluff. ;)**

"Because I was the one who brought you here." Draco had said.

"No. not how you think! See when Voldemort took over I was a pretend Death Eater, Dumbledore grouped all us quote Mini Death eaters and sent us to protect the golden trio. And when he separated all the powerful wizards and witches, he assigned one of us to one or two of you depending on threat."

"Yes, ok but why did you pick me? I'm just a mud-"I never finished my sentence before Draco cut me off.

"STOP do not complete your sentence. You are certainly not one, Not at all." He said blushing.

I was sure I was blushing too.

He took my hand shyly.

"Do you know why I chose you?" He asked shyly almost hesitant.

"Why?" I asked shyly as well.

"Because I-I love you." He dropped my hand he picked up my face searching my eyes.

Inside I was beyond happy.

Before I could answer he brought his lips to mine. It was a kiss with hesitance hidden beneath the surface. I pulled away.

"I love you too." I replied.

His face broke into a grin. I have never seen him so happy. Ever.

He kissed me again but this was passionate. He slanted his head so the kiss deepened.

We pulled apart. He retook my hand. There we laid back in the coach –still ignored our "family"- and fell asleep. Together.


	7. READ

Sorry guys I could have SWORN I updated the new chapter! And now I can't find it on Doc Manager! :(

So I need to re-write it. *sigh*

Ok I have like 1/2 of this Dramione story written. If I finish it up and publish it will it be read?

Comment! and *Sneak Peak at the new story

**_Once upon a time there were 2 friends that liked each other and their friends took a risk -with those two it was a illegal hazard if anything else- to get them together. The risk? More dangerous then you think... Will Draco and Hermione get together or not? Well your just going to have to see... ;) ALT. OOC. AU. DM/HG HP/GW_**

So Will you? Please?

XX


End file.
